Move Please
by MissDeep
Summary: Noin x Zechs,One shot but will consider making muti-chapter story if i get enough reviews.


Move Please

Zechs x Noin

Noin and Zech are still in the acedemy and are fourteen.

Not yet Beta Reviewed

Noins POV

* * *

"Cadet Merquise " she stated in a small voice.

His vivid blue eyes scanned over the contents of Noin quarters being one of the few female cadets in the academy, women had there own rooms.

Returning to there original point of focus, her.

"Cadet Noin" he greeted her. His velvet baritone voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Is there something I can do for you, Cadet Merquise?"She said, her words rushed.

Her heart fluttered rapidly as if there was a humming bird caged in her chest.

Noin felt a little unease as it was already three in the morning and she has just been woken from her slumber wearing a large gray tee and sweat pants.

Her short midnight hair clung to her still damp from the shower she had just had before laying down.

She waited for his response her neck hairs standing on edge.

The hall was deserted; most of the rooms around hers were unoccupied.

No one to hear her cries for help is something was to happen she though to herself.

His frame screamed indifferent, calm and dangerous to her all at once.

She didn't know what to think his face hidden behind a mask. The tips of phantom blond hair could be seen as he tilted his head down to meet her gaze.

"Cadet I was informed that we will be partnered into groups of two for a field assignment. I am advising that you place a note to Instructor Nicks' requesting a new partner as soon as possible." He spoke very monotone.

Her eyes widen in shock then after a few seconds was replaced with confusion then anger.

He may have had top marks to rival her own but she would be damned if she was going to let this man try to bully her around.

A smirk of amusement read across his lips as if she were an open book and could read the very thoughts crossing her mind.

"And why reason would I go through the trouble of doing that, cadet?" she replied very coolly, she leaned forward her feet place in a fighting stance.

The amusement was gone in an instant, his mouth turned into a slight frown.

His frame which had been slouched seemed to tower over hers as he straightened out and stepped forward.

"Please Noin, I am sure something can be worked out between us something that would suit us both wouldn't you agree?" his voice dropped a little and seemed a bit flirtatious.

But something in the way he was slowly leaning over made her want to close the door forget this meeting had ever occurred. She would regret answering the door.

"**No,** Cadent Merquise" she stressed his name "I don't think we can perhaps **you** should request this transfer if **you** have a **problem**?"

" If that is all I bid you a good night cadet" she stepped a few inches back preparing to close the door when he fallowed her into her chambers.

Her quickly searched the room for her gun, her palms perspiring, her eyes dilating as she let out a shaky breath.

She barely had "What" Out when he shut and locked the door behind him as she continued retreating her bare feet across her small bed room.

She was trapped. "What are you doing?" her voice quivered

A warming feeling began in her lower regions.

Zechs stood tall in his black oz uniform, his boots tapped on the floor as he made his way gracefully like a large lion about to devour its pray.

Her gun lay in its holster on top of the nightstand to the left of her bed.

Noin's petite teen body compared to his made her knees shake of fear or something else she didn't know.

Every inch he moved towards her made her feel small soon he was within arms length of her. "Noin I am going to be perfectly honest with you" his voice rang in her pounding ears, her heart was beating so fast.

Zechs lips moved into a devilish smirk, her mouth seemed to have dried up in the few minutes that had past between them.

"If you were my partner.." he continued smiling, moving closer till she could feel his breath on her face.

She looked down to his mouth not daring to meet his gaze she licked her lips without thinking.

Looking up fast to catch his eyes fallowing the place her tongue had just licked she was surprised when he made eye contact with her unashamed that she caught him.

He slouched down placing his arms on both sides of her head .

His gloved hand brushing some hair out of her face.

He lowered his head, his mouth hovering over her lips not touching "…we wouldn't leave after the first night in a tent together"

His voice dropped an octave lower sounding very husky.

Smirking when he saw Noins' eyes widen and her breath quicken.

She closed her eyes in attempt not to be overwhelmed she though to herself if she moved her hand up slightly she would run into his mid thigh.

Gosh the warming feeling was becoming uncomfortable she began to clench her legs together and rub them slowly.

All she had to do was lean forward and there lips would brush she could practically taste him as he breathed, his intoxicating scent clouded over her.

"Cadet Noin.."

* * *

"Cadet Noin"

Noin jumped at the sound of her name being called by Instructor Nicks

"Class is over Cadent I would like to remind you my lectures are for your benefit. If there is a repeat of this behavior disciplinary action will be taken" The instructors voice grunted out as he strolled out of the class.

She signed and gathered her papers into her spiral.

_Just a dream_ she blushed recalling those last moments before being woken.

She started for her exit when she came face to face with a uniform.

Her eyes moved slowly towards the face her breath caught in her throat when her eyes met metal.

She was took shock to speak and didn't realize how long she stood there until finally Zechs with an irritated voice said " Excuse me"

Noin stuttered out a yes that was barely heard over the sounds of cadets in the hall.

"Move Please…" he replied coolly walking past her towards his seat in the room.

* * *

Read and Review Please


End file.
